


Dear ATINY...

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ still idols man, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Gen, High School, One Shot, Stress, like from exams, made this bc it was midnight and therefore my birthday, plus these bois are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the clock struck midnight, an ATINY was visited by two certain men in her dream.a.k.a: a fan hears the words she needed to hear from the people she least expected them from





	Dear ATINY...

**Author's Note:**

> when you're awake at midnight and you have nothing to do
> 
> "Ah, it's my birthday now."
> 
> "Win" + a bias + a biaswrecker = this short story
> 
> enjoy lol

The last thing she could recall was the song "Win" playing from her computer's speakers.

It's been a tiring month--with deadlines to meet, assignments to complete, and exams to study for, Kang Mimi hasn't been the healthiest person on Earth. The entire world seemed to be aiming for her throat as if all the chaos and borderline disorder tempted her to fall into their hands.

Of course, all of her busyness has taken a huge toll on her sleeping schedule, rendering it completely irregular. So it doesn't come as a surprise when, while she was attempting to finish her thesis, Mimi feels her head slump down, letting gravity work its magic as she sank further into the world of dreams.

She blinks, and she's in a post office. A very grand one, it seems, as the gold-framed windows take up a great part of the wall adjacent to her and the mailing stations remain empty yet unexplored, daring her to explore the entire area. Mimi questions nothing, however; she's way too tired to even rationally think about anything. The eccentric nature of her surroundings doesn't perturb her at all--

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a visitor."

\--yet that sudden voice seems to shock Mimi from her stupor. She's taken aback when she spots two well-dressed young men, each leaning across a stamping station. They're dressed in black uniforms, the lines conforming to their supple figures.

The first man she notices has a clear-cut appearance, but it's his eyes that make her tremble--from fear or excitement, she can't tell. Although predatory, they seem to hold more amusement than hostility. A small smile rests on his lips as Mimi watches him scrutinize her from head to toe.

The second man's more reserved; eyes partly covered by bangs from that luscious head of hair he had, his expression was more or less unreadable. His arms were crossed as he watched every movement Mimi made, his lips settling into a completely natural pout of sorts. 

Despite their mysterious auras, Mimi can't help but stammer as she realizes who she was looking at. "I-I'm definitely dreaming," she breathes out, "since I can never meet Kim Hongjoong and Choi San in real life."

Indeed, it was them--two members from a group she was a huge fan of in reality: ATEEZ. Captivated by their contagious energy and kind hearts, Mimi greatly admired them for dedicating their lives to fantastic music while sacrificing themselves to be subjects of public opinion. But seeing them right here? Right in front of her? 

She must've been _really_ tired.

San finally cracks a grin, certainly interested by what's unfolding before him. "It seems you're wrong, Miss Kang. You're definitely seeing us."

Trying to distract herself from looking at them too much, Mimi settles for observing her surroundings a bit more, but she continues the conversation. "Why are you guys here? In my dream?" she asks.

"We have a mission to complete," Hongjoong states. 

"And we could use your help," San explains.

"How could someone like me even be of service to you?" Mimi's confusion increases five-fold with every word that came out of their mouths.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she sees them walking towards her simultaneously, footsteps falling into step with each other naturally. At once, both of them hold one hand out each to Mimi, with Hongjoong holding his left hand out while San holds his right hand out. "Do you trust us?" they ask, and in a world where she can't discern truth from fiction, Mimi grasps both of their hands, and they start walking to another area of the post office.

By the time they reach their destination, the trio are at the entrance of a giant, golden vat filled to the brim with handwritten letters. All the letters inside were contained in envelopes bordered with golden washi tape; the lustrous appearance they exuded made them look like golden doubloons, typical of a pirate's treasure. Treasure. Of course.

San and Hongjoong release Mimi's hands. The first to move is Hongjoong, who opens his arms out to Mimi. "Can I hug you?" he politely asks her, and she nods wordlessly, letting him embrace her with a warmth she only feels with family. Hongjoong's head settles into the crook of her neck as his arms wrap around Mimi's figure; Mimi reciprocates by letting her hands reach the middle of Hongjoong's back.

"Thank you for supporting us, Kang Mimi," he whispers, knowing she can definitely hear him. "I hope you can get the rest you rightfully deserve and that you enjoy this day to the fullest."

When they release, Mimi's grinning, and tears speckle the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Hongjoong. I really needed that." 

Hongjoong reflects her grin beautifully and nods in understanding.

Mimi knew what came next; turning around, she faces San, whose arms are already open for her. "Come here," he beckons with a smirk, and she walks into his arms until he could wrap them around her. Once again, that same warmth erupts quietly in her chest, and it's as if she was coming home to an important thing she was missing in her life: kindness.

"Thanks for being such a great fan of us, Mimi." She could hear San's smile as he says his words. "I know you can tackle any task that comes at you. Just keep working hard and you'll be okay."

Mimi's cheeks hurt at this point as she releases him from their hug. "Thank you, San. Your words have also brought me comfort."

As they separated, Mimi decides to speak up: "Although I've found solace in you two, I need to express my gratitude to not just you, but to ATEEZ." When San nods and Hongjoong raises an eyebrow out of interest, she continues. "I understand how..._taxing_ the K-pop industry can be on amazing people such as you. But I'm grateful to you guys for debuting and introducing yourself to the world.

"Yes, I and many other people in the world are enamored by your charisma, performances, and personalities, but I would like to commend you for your hard work. You've put so much of your hearts into doing everything you can, and sometimes, there are times where I wish I could repay you for all of the happiness you've conjured for me. I'm glad you guys have each other to tackle all the challenges and the opportunities life throws at you.

"In other words, thank you for your existence."

By the time she finishes her statement, her back is arched into a deep 90-degree bow to San and Hongjoong; no, to ATEEZ. That bow was for every member in the band.

The two of them are at a loss for words, but then Hongjoong sighs. "Such a shame. It's not often we get to comfort our fellow ATINYs, but it's us who get comforted more. Wow."

"I don't know what to say...how could I ever respond to that?" San trails off.

As Mimi straightens up, she laughs. "Guys, those were just compliments."

"_Just compliments?"_ Hongjoong scoffs at the audacity Mimi had for saying that. "Honestly!" However, he immediately calms down when San points at the watch on his wrist. "Well, I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but we don't have much time left."

"I agree," San nods. "It was really nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we must part."

"I guess so," Mimi says. "since not all good things last forever. But how do I go back? Will you guys splash me with vats of water or something?"

At her question, Hongjoong and San devilishly smirk at each other. Just as she was about to question what exactly they were thinking about, they grasp Mimi's hands again and start running forward, leaping off of the platform they were standing on.

Mimi's a bit delayed as she then realizes that they were jumping off, soaring through the air, billowing like sails on a majestic ship, plummeting towards an unknown destination, towards the stars, no, towards the _treasure_\--

\--and Mimi, panting heavily, abruptly sits up in her bed. 

The first thing she does is look at the window behind her. There's barely any sunlight streaming in, so she assumes it must be around 5-6 am.

The second thing she does is notice the computer in sleep mode on her lap, and the shimmering, gold-lined letter settled upon its keyboard.

The third thing she does is pick up the letter, turn it around, and read four words printed out in slick, gold-inked calligraphy:

-

_Happy birthday, Kang Mimi._

_-_

She places the letter against her chest,

thanking the heavens for allowing her to receive such a dazzling gift from the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you wanna read the letter they gave to her


End file.
